It's Never Too Late
by mattressdemon
Summary: The sequel to I Hate Everything About You. Goku has a confession that may be a little too late. GoGeta, shonen ai.


A/N: Well, this is the sequal to my old fanfiction _I Hate Everything About You_ and it's from Goku's point of view. Yeah, I'm sorry if this is OOC, because it's hard for me to do Goku. Really, really, really hard. Especially when the entire fic depends on his view. I finally got inspired to do it by someone who I like quite a bit and the goreous song _In The Shadows_ by The Rasmus.

* * *

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

You see, things will never change.

Everything will be as it always was. Everything will be as it always has been. Your daughter is Bulma and your daughter, so is your son. I have two of my own, now, as well. Been a long time, hasn't it? Been between twenty and thirty years. Long time to know someone, Long time to stay trapped by your own emotions.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life _

_In the shadows_

I never knew it until now. That's why it's all gone to hell. I didn't notice. The one time I should have, I didn't. I notice the needles in the nurses hand, I notice the weakness of a bad guy, I notice my son's lack of self confidence, I notice the power levels and the emotions. Maybe it was because I chose to ignore that emotion in you, because I just didn't notice it in me.

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

Now I know the truth, I have enough time to think. Training gives you quite a bit of free time to think, if you could believe it. Enough time to think about things like that. Enough time to realize how you feel about everyone you knew. Enough to realize how _they_ felt. Enough to know that one thing that can make you want to take your life, because you realize it's too late. Enough to realize...

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
_

That I love you.

_They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Wow, big words, with larger meaning. I don't think I've even ever said that to ChiChi. Not in that meaning, anyway. It's awful late now. So I guess there's no reason to regret, right?

I mean, all I have to say to this entire situation is, "Oh, well!"

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life _

Pulling back a punch, Goku smiled.

"Kakorot, what the hell is wrong with you? You're holding back!"

Goku chuckled, "Acutally, I was just thinking."

Vegeta smirked, "You mean you can?"

"Thanks." Goku replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"What about, baka?" Vegeta asks idly, fiddling with his white gloves.

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher_

Goku replied, "You."

Vegeta's face became one of confusion, then surprise, and then anger, "Baka," was all he offered, though.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows_

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku called, trying to attract Vegeta's seemingly diverting attention.

"Yeah, baka?"

"It already feels like it's too late, but just in case it isn't..."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, gazing at Goku's smiling face.

_In the shadows _

"I love you."

Vegeta's face went blank of emotion. Then he smirked, eyes closed, and replied, "It's never too late."

_I've been waiting  
In the shadows_


End file.
